


Philza's not so pleasant night

by S1MPNAP



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aged Down Characters, Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Family Fluff, Gen, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Tommy & Ranboo are literal children, once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1MPNAP/pseuds/S1MPNAP
Summary: Philza can't seem to get a good nights sleep.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64
Collections: SBI Family Content





	Philza's not so pleasant night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an expert at really short sleepy bois family dynamic oneshots

Ranboo – 12:50am  
It was almost 1 in the morning when Philza woke up to the sound of someone knocking at his bedroom door. He sits up the second the door creaks open, the light from the hallways slowly seeping in and the shadow of Ranboo appears. Philza sits up and turns on the light beside his bed, squinting at the intruder who stood in the doorway in a timid manor. One of his hands rested on the doorknob and the other gripped the white fabric of his large sleepshirt. 

“Ranboo? What’s wrong?” 

The Enderian avoids eye contact, instead looking down at his socked feel. Though his eyes are still adjusting to the light, Philza can still see the way the boy’s skinny tail swings from side to side before wrapping around his own ankle. 

“Can... Can I lay in here with you?...” Ranboo finally looks back up at Philza, he lets go of the doorknob and gets a little closer to where Philza laid. 

Philza’s eyes widen. Seeing the boy stand there like that only seemed to remind him of when Techno was younger. When the Piglin would have nightmares and sit with Philza until he eventually fell back asleep. 

He could hear his own heart shatter at the memories of carrying the shaking Piglin back to his own bed.

Without second thought he scooted over and lifted up the blanket. “Of course. Come here.”

Ranboo looked both relieved and excited that Philza agreed. He rushed over on his little legs and hopped into the open space on the bed, letting his head hit the pillow with a little thump sound.

“Comfy?” Philza asks patting the boys head before getting back into bed himself. Ranboo nods and slowly closes his eyes. “Thank you Philza.” Was the last said thing before both went back to sleep. 

Techno – 2:00am

“Philza”

“Philza” 

Philza eyes slowly blink open. Techno stands right in his line of eyesight, looking down at the adult with a straight face. 

“Techno?” 

“Wilbur’s snoring too loud” He says, immediately getting in the bed and climbing right over Philza to lay in the open spot between him and Ranboo. Ranboo stirred for a moment but quickly relaxed and curled his legs beneath the blanket. 

The tusked boy got comfortable fairly quickly, laying on top of the blanket and pinning it down on both sides. Once again, Ranboo didn’t really mind. 

The bed was starting to get a little cluttered. It wasn’t the biggest bed in general and now with two decently sized boys (Ranboo definitely tall for his age) to fill up the space he usually left open for his wings to stretch out was testing the limits. 

Both boys were already sleeping and left Philza to process what exactly just happened. 

Wilbur & Tommy – 3:30am  
Just when Philza thought he’d be able to get some sleep, his bedroom door was slammed open against the wall. 

The blonde jolts up clutching his chest. Ranboo nor Techno seemed to mind too much, Ranboo still curled up holding onto the back of Techno’s shirt, and Techno laying face first into the pillows. 

For a moment Philza began to panic, because when he looked back over at the door no one was standing there like he had thought, it just sits there opened to the dark hallway.  
So he stares wide eyed until someone tugs at the blanket. When he looks over he sees a tired Wilbur holding an angry Tommy’s hand. 

Philza sighs and rubs his face, knowing exactly where this was going to end, and he knows very well that there won’t be any space for all five of them to fit on the bed, especially not with the way Tommy sleeps. 

Wilbur lets go of Tommy’s hand and the blonde is already climbing into the bed, only getting atop of Philza’s lap before emitting defeat and plopping down. 

“Tommy was upset because Ranboo and Techno weren’t in their beds.” Wilbur ends up getting in the bed too. Finding a spot right beside Philza and Techno and squeezing in there. 

Philza allows himself to sigh one last time before eventually falling back onto his pillows. Thankfully it’s only 3am, which means he’ll be able to get at least a few hours of sleep before he’s being forced to make breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Sleepy bois inc are the people giving me any joy as of recently and I will never stop writing family fluff with them.  
> Also Ranboo. Ranboo always make me :]


End file.
